


Cop Car

by shame_less18



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: A - Freeform, AU, Alternate Universe, Based on a song, First Kiss, Gallavich, M/M, Mickey Milkovich Loves Ian Gallagher, Oneshot, Romance, S3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:34:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23113267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shame_less18/pseuds/shame_less18
Summary: “Where the fuck’re we goin’, Gallagher?” Mickey’s voice was brash, coming out much harsher than he intended. He looked across the bench of Kev’s truck at Ian, who was driving them to an undescribed location. Ian turned to glance back at him, an adoring grin spread across his face as he signaled for a left turn.Takes place in season 3, just after Mickey gets out of juvie.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 7
Kudos: 88





	Cop Car

**Author's Note:**

> I heard a cheesy country song, and this brain child was born. I just needed to write it. Takes place before the army, just after Mickey gets out of juvie the second time. Don't forget to comment or leave kudos! Thanks for reading!

“Where the fuck’re we goin’, Gallagher?” Mickey’s voice was brash, coming out much harsher than he intended. He looked across the bench of Kev’s truck at Ian, who was driving them to an undescribed location. Ian turned to glance back at him, an adoring grin spread across his face as he signaled for a left turn.

“I told you, Mick, it’s a surprise.” Ian sounded a little condescending but in what Mickey knew is a playful way. It still frustrated the fuck out of him; the only other person on the planet who he allowed to take him to unnamed locations was his father, and that’s only because if he doesn’t go, he’ll get his ass kicked.

“Firecrotch, I swear to god-“

“Relax old man, we’re almost there. Look!” Ian gestured out around them as he parked the truck. Mickey took in their surroundings, noting a ‘NO TRESPASSING’ sign accompanied by some barbed wire fencing.

“Gallagher, where the fuck are we?” he asked. He wished at this moment that he had paid more attention to the drive than to the goofy redhead who had been talking his ear off the whole trip.

“C’mon Mick, follow me.” Ian hopped out of the cab, taking the keys and a previously hidden duffle bag with him. He started in the direction of the fence, stumbling slightly over the curves of the terrain. Mickey had no choice but to follow, and soon Ian was lifting and pulling the branches of a bush out of the way to reveal a gap in the fence just big enough for a grown man to slide under. He threw the bag over the fence, got down on his front, and Mickey watched as he army crawled underneath the fence, gesturing for Mickey to follow as he came up on the other side unscathed. Mickey scowled and rolled his eyes, flipping the redhead off before he got down on his stomach to wiggle under the fence. When he got up on the other side, Ian was standing there with the duffle slung across his shoulder, smiling like a fucking idiot at the dirt smudge on Mickey’s cheek.

“Just a little farther that way-“ Ian was gesturing with a tilt of his head in the direction of the wooded area ahead of them.

“and then what, Gallagher? Where the fuck do you wanna take me so bad?”

“Just come on Mick, I promise it’ll be worth it!”

Mickey huffed and set off after Ian, who, with his long-ass legs, was already a few strides ahead of him. As he caught up, they crossed into the bushes and soon into the trees, stumbling over roots and rocks that were getting caught in their shoes. After what seemed like forever, even though it was only maybe ten minutes, they reached a clearing. Mickey noted that the sun was starting to set around them, and a huge smile broke across Ian’s face.

“So, Mick, whaddya think?” he asked expectantly. Mickey could tell he would disappoint the redhead if he gave the wrong answer.

“What about it? Its some grass and a sunset.” The shorter man internally grimaced at the crestfallen look that crossed Ian’s face for a brief moment.

“No, Mick. Look!” he sounded exasperated as he gestured ahead. Mickey blinked a few times before he finally saw what Ian was trying to show him.

In the distance, against the orange sky, Mickey could see a plane taking off. He assumed they were somewhere near the runways at the Chicago Airport. Ian had brought him to this desolate area to watch the planes take off. As he was pulled from his reverie, he watched as Ian threw the duffle on the ground, digging out a blanket and a few beers. He spread the blanket on the grass, throwing himself on the ground on top of it. He looked up expectantly at Mickey.

A smile tried to grace Mickey’s features, but he was having none of it. So what if Gallagher had put a lot of thought and work into this outing? He didn’t care. He flopped down on his ass next to the redhead, taking the offered beer and cracking it open before he took a swig.

“Amazing, isn't it?” Ian sounded awestruck as he took in the sight before them. Mickey didn’t notice that he wasn’t looking at the planes. The dark-haired man grumbled in response. “We could stay here all night and watch if we wanted to. Nobody ever comes out here.” The redhead sounded excited and something fluttered in Mickey’s chest.

The pair sat in silence as the sun sunk below the horizon. They could still see the lights of the runway, they could still see as each plane began its ascent into the sky, moving towards another place, another life. Mickey could feel Ian’s gentle gaze on the side of his face now. As much as he wanted to hate it, he couldn’t bring himself to. Things were complicated, his dad being such a huge homophobe, his thug reputation to uphold, Ian’s relationship with Kash, Ian’s relationship with that old fucker. It hurt that no matter how much he was starting to really like Ian, this wasn’t the right time for them, and he was doubtful that there would ever be. He kept telling himself that it was just for the sex, but deep down he knew it was starting to become more than that. The feel of Ian’s eyes on him was starting to get overwhelming, so he started palming around his pockets searching for his pack of cigarettes. As he dug a smoke out for himself, he offered the pack to Ian, who turned down the offer. Mickey knew that Ian would end up stealing a few puffs of his own cigarette; it was an unspoken but mutual way of allowing their lips to meet in some secondary way that wouldn’t invite the unwanted feelings that came with that form of intimacy into their chests.

The cigarette dangled between his lips as he bent one knee for him to rest his other arm on. The arm that was resting on his knee came up to take the smoke from his mouth before offering it to Ian, who appreciatively took it and pulled hard on it as he stared into the distance. It was Mickey’s turn to stare at him now. The way the moonlight bounced off the pale skin and danced in the green of Ian’s eyes was almost poetic. Ian handed him the cigarette before he unceremoniously fell back onto the ground, stretching his muscles and resting an arm behind his head. Mickey’s eyes followed the taller man to the ground as he took the last puff, grinding out the butt against his shoe. He couldn’t tear his eyes away from the way the moonlight made Ian’s hair seem darker, or from the way his lips looked slightly parted as he breathed. Something came over Mickey, and he found himself leaning over, his eyes drifting closed, his fingers lacing their way through red hair. Just as their lips were about to connect, he heard one of the nearby bushes shuffling.

“Police! Don’t move!” the brightness from their flashlights hit the pair in the eyes simultaneously. “Slowly back away from each other and put your hands where I can see them!” Normally, Mickey would have said something along the lines of ‘fuck off’ or he would have just gotten up and taken off. But he didn’t know his surroundings, and he couldn’t bring himself to abandon Ian. He heaved a sigh, embarrassed that the cops had seen him about to kiss Ian (their first kiss too!) and slowly crawled back onto his knees, his hands above his head. He could see Ian in his peripheral vision getting to his knees too, arms in a similar position. “Are you two aware that you’re trespassing right now?” one of the officers asked. Mickey swore he could feel Ian’s nerves rolling off him in waves.

“uh” the redhead stuttered “no?”

Ian never could play it cool.

So, there they were, cuffed and unceremoniously shoved into the back seat of a squad car. Mickey almost wished he hadn’t been so compliant. Maybe if he had just ran, the officers would have let Ian off and chased him instead. He could sense Ian’s anxiety in the air, and he hated the tension. Naturally, he did the only thing he could think to do; just start talking.

“’Nobody ever comes out here’ huh?” he mocked in what he prayed was a playful way.

“I’m sorry, Mickey I know you just got out of juvie” the response came out so fast it took Mickey a few seconds to process it.

“Hey man, I’m not the one who has to face your sister”

“Shit! Fiona’s gonna kill me!” Ian would probably be clutching at his hair in frustration right now if his hands weren’t bound. Mickey was amused by his new partner in crime’s antics, and a small smirk graced his features. “We could probably find a way out of here, just run back to the truck and go!”

Mickey laughed, like actually laughed. The fact that Ian wasn’t worried until his sister was brought into the equation was funny, and what was funnier was his sudden motivation to run from the cops.

“Nah man, they probably already took the plates.” For once, Mickey found himself being the voice of reason, despite his laughter laced into his words.

“Maybe we can just run straight into the trees? And then just go so far they get tired and leave us alone.”

“We’re in cuffs, dude.” The black-haired man was just smiling, watching as the gears in Ian’s head turned in some attempt to get them out of this situation. Mickey could feel the flutter in his chest again, and he couldn’t help but notice how the blue lights of the sirens were bouncing off Ian’s opal eyes, making them more turquoise occasionally. For some reason, even though they were handcuffed in the backseat of a cop car, Mickey could see something in Ian’s eyes dancing with the blue of the lights that he hadn’t seen before; freedom. Perhaps it was because Ian was constantly being watched; by his siblings, by his peers, by himself. Maybe acting out and doing something that he normally wouldn’t do was giving him some sense of freedom from the expectations that were held to him, and Mickey couldn’t help but soften. Ian had been rambling about how he was supposedly going to get them out of there, but Mickey was too wrapped up in his thoughts to register what the other was saying. He was brought back to reality by the sound of Ian bending his elbow awkwardly to tap on the glass, trying to signal one of the cops to come over. As the man in blue stalked in their direction, the Milkovich couldn’t help but wonder what was taking them so long to decide what was going to happen to them. He found that he didn’t mind being this close to Ian though, and he definitely didn’t mind admiring the fire in his eyes. Before Mickey could ask Ian what the hell he was doing, the cop opened the door.

“What the hell do you want?”

“Relax, I just wanted to know if I could get a smoke.” Ian sounded smooth; his voice dropped an octave. A shiver ran down Mickey’s spine. The cop, ‘Officer Halderson’, rolled his eyes and groped around his pockets for a cigarette. He stuck it between Ian’s perfect lips, flicking his lighter and holding it to the end of the tobacco. Ian took a deep inhale, pushing the cigarette to the corner of his mouth and exhaled out his nose before he started talking again.

“You know,” he sounded way too suggestive, and Mickey felt a twitch in his pants. He had heard this voice before. “I can do plenty of other talented things with my mouth.” He winked. He fucking winked. Officer Halderson burst out a laugh. Mickey would have too if he wasn’t so shocked and slightly turned on by the fact that Ian just tried to get a police officer to let them go by offering him a blowjob.

“Kid, I shouldn’t have even given you that cigarette. Count your blessings and shut the fuck up.” He slammed the door, almost hitting the redhead in the nose, the cigarette knocked to the floor of the car with the force. The gravity of what he just witnessed caught up with Mickey, and he couldn’t fight the fit of laughter that welled up in his stomach.

“Hey, at least I tried!” Ian sounded like he was trying to defend himself, but he was laughing too.

As their laughter died down, Mickey was suddenly all too aware of the fact that he wasn’t even worrying about going back to juvie, or about Fiona deciding to kill him instead of Ian when she inevitably found out he was there. His heart thumped in his ears as he realized that he had been so caught up watching Ian go wild that he didn’t give any of this a thought. He didn’t care, he decided. If he survived tonight, he wouldn’t want to change anything. He didn’t realize that he and Ian were just staring at each other in the thick silence of the back of the car, the air filling with a sort of tension that hadn’t been there before. His blue eyes were stuck to the green of Ian’s, and he didn’t want to acknowledge that the ocean of his own eyes was what was bringing the freedom out in green rather than the lights. God, what was taking them so long?

He found himself leaning in again, for the second time this evening. His eyes drifted closed, Ian’s did too. The distance between them lessened by the millisecond, and as much as he wanted to caress red tresses, he couldn’t. Pale lips met pink, and just as they had grazed for half a millisecond, a shock of electricity ran down Mickey’s spine and his tailbone tingled at the sensation. The doors to the car were being torn open before the kiss could deepen, and the apprehended men were ripped apart from both sides. Mickey found himself thrown up against the side of the car, the tightness around his wrists disappearing. Man, he hadn’t even been able to notice the familiar feel of the cutting into his flesh because he was just that far up Ian Gallagher’s ass. Ian was giving him a dopey grin from across the car, an air of pride emanating from his core.

The cops had decided to let them off with a warning, thank goodness; Mickey really didn’t want to go back to juvie so soon. The drive back to the South Side was quiet, but not awkward. The only interaction they had during the short trip was when Mickey pulled out his package of cigarettes, lit one, took a puff, and passed it to Ian wordlessly. He would probably never admit out loud how much he loved the way cigarettes looked when they dangled limply from Ian’s lips. When they got back to their neighborhood, Ian stopped the truck in front of the Milkovich house. As Mickey was climbing out, Ian’s voice cut through the silence for the first time since they left wherever the fuck they’d been. 

“This was fun. Do it again sometime?” Somehow, Mickey knew he wasn't talking about watching the planes. He rolled his eyes, a smirk tugging at his lips as he held the edge of the truck door.

“Sure, firecrotch.”

He shut the door, noticing that Ian stayed parked there a second too long, he felt the redhead’s eyes on his back as he swaggered into the house. It was quiet, which was strange for the Milkoviches, but Mickey didn’t care as he took his shoes off and immediately went for his bedroom. The bed caught him graciously as he flopped onto it, rolling onto his back to stare at the ceiling. As he dozed off, one thought filtered through his sleep hazed mind;  
_I fell in love in the back of a cop car._


End file.
